divergentfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Композитор фильма
= Джанки Экс-Эл = * Изучение музыки началось с обучения игре сразу на нескольких музыкальных инструментах: гитаре, фортепиано, барабанах. И хотя он был учеником собственной мамы, которая является преподавателем по классу скрипки, настоящая любовь к музыке обнаружилась только после покупки синтезатора. Он присоединился к местной группе, занимающейся new rave музыкой, Weekend at Waikiki, в качестве мульти-инструменталиста и продюсера. Он также занимался созданием industrial рок-группы Nerve, вокалистом в которой стал Phil Mills; с ними он выпустил 2 альбома в 1994-м и 95-м годах. В течение этого периода Том работал над репертуаром, в качестве внештатного продюсера групп Sepultura, Fear Factory и Dog Eat Dog, а также саундтреков для видео игр, кинофильмов и телевизионных передач. Сольные работы Holkenborg’а включают «Saturday Teenage Kick» (1998), «Big Sounds of the Drags» (2000) и «Radio JXL: A Broadcast from the Computer Hell Cabin» (2003). Позднее было сотрудничество с Дейвом Гааном из Depeche Mode, Гэри Ньюманом, Робертом Смитом из The Cure и Чаком Ди из Public Enemy. Когда он переделал успешный сингл 1968 года «A Little Less Conversation» Элвиса Пресли по просьбе компании Nike (для 2002 Nike World Cup Commercial), то неожиданно попал в центр внимания из-за получившегося ремикса. Песня стала хитом в более чем 20-ти странах. После этого его слава ремиксера притянула к его персоне десятки контрактов, он переделывал без устали всех поп-звезд, например Britney Spears, Coldplay, Justin Timberlake, Scissor Sisters, Rammstein, вышеупомянутых Fear Factory, Bloc Party, Sarah McLachlan и Avril Lavigne. Непревзойдённая работа в студии, длящаяся по четырнадцать часов в день, держит имя Junkie XL на верхних строчках претендентов на ремикширование песен у звёзд и создание треков для игр. Он создал музыкальную тему симулятора The Sims 2: Nightlife и к играм серии Need for Speed, Test Drive, а также Forza Motorsport и Quantum Redshift для Xbox. Также его труду принадлежат саундтреки для фильмов «Королевство Небес», «Домино», «Дивергент» и «DOA: Dead or Alive». Его трек «Today» попал в «Burnout: Legends» и в «Burnout: Revenge», игры компании Electronic Arts Inc. В сентябре 2007 года его пригласили в школу музыки ArtEZ в качестве преподавателя курса Композиция и музыкальный дизайн. А осенью того же года он представил публике сингл «More», который был включен в игру «Need for Speed: ProStreet». Альбомы * Saturday Teenage Kick (1997) * Big Sounds Of The Drags (1999) * Radio JXL: A Broadcast From Computer Hell Cabin 2 из них выходили только в цифровом формате (2003) * Today (2006) * Music From SSX Blur — iTunes Only (2007) * Need For Speed: Pro Street (iTunes Only) (2007) * Booming Back At You (2008) * Synthesized (Релиз 27 ноября 2012) Синглы * «Def Beat» 12" (1997) * «Billy Club» CDS (1997) * «Saturday Teenage Kick» CDS (1998) * «Zerotonine» CDS (1999) (содержит Dave Seaman’s Global Underground 016: Cape Town) * «Love Like Razorblade» CDS (2000) * «Future in Computer Hell» (включает Sasha’s Global Underground 013: Ibiza) * «Dance Valley 2000» CDS * «Action Radius» (трек для игры (Need for Speed: Underground) и Unreleased beta of (Need For Speed: Carbon)) * «Beauty Never Fades» 12" (feat. Saffron of Republica) (также появляется в игре MMO Eve Online) * «Breezer» 12" (с Sasha, включает Deep Dish’s Global Underground 025: Toronto) * «Catch Up To My Step» CDS (2003) (feat. Solomon Burke) * «Don’t Wake Up Policeman» CDS (2003) (feat. Peter Tosh) * «Between These Walls» CDS (2004) (feat. Anouk) * «Obsession» 12" (feat Tiësto) * «Crusher» (feat. Saffron of Republica) * «Red Pill Blue Pill» (2003) (from Animatrix OST) * «Today» CDS (2006) * «Beating Back At You Vol 1», в который входил «Roux» — эксклюзивный трек для Beatport и микс «Not Enough» * «Beating Back At You Vol 2» * «Cities in Dust» * «More More» * «More EP» * «Colossus of Rhodes» Ремиксы * 1997: Fear Factory — Burn * 1997: Fear Factory — Cyberdyne * 1997: Fear Factory — Refueled * 1997: Fear Factory — Genetic Blueprint * 1997: Fear Factory — Bionic Chronic * 1997: Dog Eat Dog — Step Right In * 1998: 3 Colours Red — Paralyse * 1998: Project Pitchfork — Carnival * 1998: (HED) P.E. — Serpent Boy * 1999: Fear Factory — Cars * 1999: Fear Factory — Descent * 1999: Kong — Y?llow Mysti? * 1999: Soulfly — Umbabarauma * 1999: Tanith — T.A.N.I.T.H. * 2000: DJ Sandy vs. Housetrap — Overdrive * 2000: Shanks & Bigfoot — Sing-A-Long * 2000: Praga Khan — Power of The Flower * 2000: Junkie XL — Zeronotine * 2000: Way Out West — UB Devoid * 2001: Ayumi Hamasaki — Vogue * 2001: Conjure One — Redemption * 2002: Natalie Imbruglia — Beauty On The Fire * 2002: Elvis Presley — A Little Less Conversation * 2002: Fischerspooner — Emerge * 2002: Rammstein — Feuer frei! * 2003: Conjure One — Center of The Sun * 2003: Syntax — Pray * 2003: Dave Gahan — Dirty Sticky Floors * 2003: Infusion — Legacy * 2003: BT — Somnambulist (Simply Being Loved) * 2003: Fear Factory — Edgecrusher * 2003: Junkie XL — Between These Walls * 2003: Junkie XL — Angels * 2003: Mylene Farmer — XXL * 2003: Scissor Sisters — Mary * 2004: Michael Buble — Spider-Man theme song * 2004: Britney Spears — Outrageous * 2004: Beastie Boys — Fight For Your Right * 2004: Ryukyu Underground — Seragaki * 2004: Sarah McLachlan — World on Fire * 2005: Tiësto — UR * 2005: Britney Spears — And Then We Kiss * 2005: The Crew Cuts — Sh-Boom * 2006: Niyaz — Dilruba * 2006: Mark Mothersbaugh — The Sims Theme * 2006: Coldplay — Talk * 2006: Scissor Sisters — Land of a Thousand Words * 2006: Yonderboi — People Always Talk About The Weather * 2006: UNKLE — Burn My Shadow * 2007: melody. — Feel The Rush * 2007: Fatboy Slim — Weapon of Choice * 2007: Avril Lavigne — Girlfriend * 2007: Junkie XL — Colossus of Rhodes * 2007: Justin Timberlake — What Goes Around… * 2007: Junkie XL — More * 2007: Britney Spears— Gimme More * 2008: Junkie XL — Cities in Dust * 2008: Junkie XL — Not Enough Музыка к фильмам * The Delivery (2001) — композитор * Resident Evil (2002) — дополнительная музыка * The Animatrix (2003) — дополнительная музыка * The Chronicles of Riddick: Dark Fury (2004) — дополнительная музыка * Shark Tale (2004) — дополнительная музыка * Domino (2005) — дополнительная музыка * Blind (2006) — композитор * Siberia (2007) — композитор * Johan1 (2010) — композитор * De Gelukkige Huisvrouw, The Happy Housewife (2010) — композитор * Megamind (2010) — композитор * Bringing Up Bobby (2011) — композитор * New Kids (2011) — композитор * New Kids Turbo (2011) — композитор * The Heineken Kidnapping (2011) — композитор * The Crisis and Us (2011) — композитор * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) — дополнительная музыка * Madagascar 3 (2012) — композитор, дополнительная музыка * The Dark Knight Rises (2012) — композитор, дополнительная музыка * Man of Steel (2013) — композитор, дополнительная музыка * Paranoia (2013) — композитор * 300: Rise of an Empire (2014) — композитор * Divergent (2014) — композитор * Run All Night (2015) — композитор * Black Mass (2015) — композитор * Mad Max: Fury Road (2015) — композитор * Point Break (2015) — композитор * Deadpool (2016) * Ben-Hur (2016) — композитор * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) — композитор совместно с Хансом Циммером * Spectral (2016) — композитор * Brimstone (2016) — композитор * The Dark Tower (2017) — композитор * Tomb Raider (2017) — композитор Музыка к играм * The Need for Speed (1995) — License * Test Drive 5 (1998) * Need for Speed: High Stakes (1999) * Demolition Racer: No Exit (2000) * Gran Turismo 3 (2001) * Quantum Redshift (2002) — композитор * TD Overdrive: The Brotherhood of Speed (2002) * EVE Online (2003) * Need for Speed: Underground (2003) * UEFA Euro 2004 (2004) * The Sims 2: Nightlife (2005) * Forza Motorsport (2005) — композитор * Destroy All Humans! (2005) — дополнительная музыка * Burnout Revenge (2005) * Burnout Legends (2005) * The Matrix: Path of Neo (2005) — дополнительная музыка * Infected (2005) * Need for Speed: Carbon (2006) * Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2 (2007) * God of War II (2007) — оригинальный ремикс * SSX Blur (2007) — композитор * Need For Speed: ProStreet (2007) * FIFA 08 (2007) * Tap Tap Dance (2008) * Burnout Paradise (2008) * FIFA 09 (2008) * FIFA Street 3 (2009) * Mirror's Edge (2010) — оригинальный ремикс * The Sims 3: Late Night (2010) — оригинальная музыка * The Sims 3 (2009) — композитор * Saints Row 4 * Darkspore (2011) — композитор * Mass Effect 3 — Citadel DLC — 2012 Категория:Актёры и создатели